Operation Ernst
by sleepdeprivedwriter
Summary: Hanschen has always noticed things. So when it comes to his attention that Ernst Robel has been staring at him, he decides to do something about it. Hilarity ensues as Hanschen attempts to seduce Ernst with the help of his sometimes nemesis, Melchior Gabor. Hanschen/Ernst. Also Wendla/Melchior and Moritz/Isle.


**Author's Note: Okay, so this is my very first story, so I don't really expect it to be great. It'll be multi-chaptered and I'll update as soon as possible. In the next chapter Melchior finds out about Hanschen's plan, and the two pact to help each other in their romantic adventures. I don't really know what else to say... Oh yeah! I don't own Spring Awakening and any of the characters or songs. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hanschen had always known he was… different than the other boys. When the neighbourhood group of kids would come over to play with him- which mainly happened because Hanschen had the biggest yard and a tree house- they would play all sorts of games. In Hanschen's opinion, the best games were playing pirates or knights. The worst was when the girls would force the rest of them to play house.

Melchior would always choose Wendla and himself to be the parents. Hanschen wasn't particularly fond of Melchior Anna would be the aunt and Georg the uncle. Moritz and Isle would be the happy parents of Martha. Melchior dictated that Ernst and Thea would be his and Wendla's children and Hanschen and Georg would be Anna and Otto's.

"Why can't Ernst and I be uncles too?" Hanschen would cross his arms and pout. Hanschen wasn't particularly fond of Melchior, and by the look on his face, Melchior wasn't too fond of him either.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hanschen." Melchior would roll his eyes and continue to demand whatever he was demanding. Hanschen has never given up easily and he really did want to play with Ernst. Ernst was sweet and kind and rather quite, which Hanschen didn't really mind since he's the one who usually does the talking. And Ernst is a good listener, Hanschen appreciates that too.

"Well, can Thea and I at least switch places?" he would ask. Thea glared at Hanschen. The two have never really gotten along for unexplained reasons. Then Hanschen would stick out his tongue at her and she would fume and turn away from him.

"We don't want you as our child." Melchior would respond. Melchior being the smart-ass that he is, has always acted above everyone. Including Hanschen, which is one of the reasons their relationship is so screwed up.

"And you think we want him?" Anna would question, hands on hips. Hanschen was sure she was the sassiest seven-year-old in Germany.

Then Hanschen would storm off. Moritz started to mumble something about adopting Hanschen, but Melchior shot him a look and he silenced himself.

Playing in his yard was always best when Ernst was around. Hanschen hated the days when Ernst would stay home.

Thinking about how good Ernst looked was the only thing that made Melchior Gabor tolerable.

Yes, Hanschen always knew he was different. When he was eleven, he came to the realization that sometimes it's better, _safer_ even, to just pretend to be the same.

* * *

Hanschen's favorite teacher at school was Herr Klein. He was funny and smart and hardly ever gave punishment beyond a warning. Hanschen had also thought he was quite handsome. He was unmarried which people had thought was strange enough.

"I've heard that the new teacher, that Klein kid, hasn't got a girl. Awful strange, isn't it?" Hanschen's father announced at dinner one night.

His mother only continued picking at her roast. "I'm sure he'll find someone. I heard that Frau Bessel's sister has taken a fancying to him" She had said in a quiet voice.

His father only snorted into his glass of Scotch and murmured something along the lines of "Frau Bessel's _sister_?" Hanschen just looked down at his plate.

Hanschen had heard the rumors going round about Herr Klein seeing another man. Even at age eleven, Hanschen knew better than to say that he didn't think it was a bad thing.

Weeks later Herr Klein was found with a bullet through his head. There was no funeral.

Upon finding of his death Hanschen's father had said "Serves him right." Then he went straight back to his cigar and paper.

Hanschen lay in bed crying that night. It wasn't the first time and certainly wasn't the last. Little did he know, that the pain in the following years would be greater then he could imagine.

* * *

But that was all in the past. Hanschen was now fifteen and was used to hiding parts of himself. Not only his feelings toward men, but his feelings in general. People saw him as emotionless and to be quite honest, he rather liked it that way.

Ernst Robel seemed to be nothing but emotional. And weak. And easily manipulated. Which is why Hanschen chose him as the perfect victim to his disturbing needs. He was a teenage boy, after all.

The careful process of choosing someone depended on three things: Mental stability, Looks and whether or not they can keep their mouth shut. Ernst was somewhat mentally stable, Hanschen noted. He was stable enough not to break down, but unstable enough to let himself be seduced. Ernst had no trouble in the second category and the Hanschen already had evidence that Ernst passed the third.

Well, Hanschen hoped it was enough evidence.

Ernst had kept many secrets throughout their childhood friendship. Everything from little pacts to first crushes. Fake first crushes that is. Hanschen had said his was Wendla Bergmann. The two had been close friends forever and it hasn't too far off to think. Hanschen later regretted bragging about his 'love' for Wendla, the next day at school after Melchior had given him a black eye. At least it wasn't Ernst who told him.

So, all that was left was a plan. Hanschen grabbed a blank notebook and flipped to a random page.

Hanschen wrote down a precise, detailed plan of exactly how to gain Ernst's trust and affection to the point where Hanschen could seduce him.

Hanschen shut his notebook and lay down his pen. _Ernst is going to be so much better than Desdemona_ he grinned.

Of course, Hanschen would never reveal that his intentions weren't purely physical with Ernst. That maybe it was something more.


End file.
